


Bath Time

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Don’t worry.  I’ll be gentle.”Hiromu gets some TLC after his devastating injury





	Bath Time

I had it all planned out as I walked into the private bathing area where my patient Hiromu Takahashi was soaking in the warm water of the hot tub. If things didn’t go according to plan I could lose my job. I was breaking every ethical code there was and would lose my medical license if this ever got out. I had thought about these consequences and decided the reward was greater than the risk. Since Hiromu had come back to Japan and been assigned to a room on my floor we had heavily flirted, so I was relatively confident he wasn’t going to argue with my seduction. 

Locking the door behind me I took a deep breath before moving around the room divider, stopping to admire the beauty of Hiromu. Something about him drew people in and I was no exception. His long hair was piled in a messy bun on top of his head which was leaning against the rim of the large tub. The room smelled of Epsom salt and humidity was heavy in the air. I could see the outline of his nude body beneath the water, the vision only serving to raise my already rampant arousal. 

“Good afternoon Hiromu,” I greeted him, my voice carrying a teasing lilt. I could tell I had surprised him by the slight stiffening of his body but saw the lift to his cheek indicating he was smiling. Given his neck injury he couldn’t turn to face me but he had recognized my voice. I didn’t normally handle his bathing duties, we had medical students for that, but today I had taken advantage of a shortage of staff and had volunteered my services. 

“What is my favorite nurse doing here?” Hiromu asked curiously. “I thought you were too much of a big shot to waste your time bathing little old me.” 

“I bet you say that to all the ladies,” I teased coming up to the side of the tub and sitting on it, my legs crossing and drawing Hiromu’s eyes as the skirt of my uniform rode up a bit on my thighs. “We’re a little shorthanded today so I volunteered to help you with your bath.” 

I leaned towards him by breasts straining against the buttons on my blouse and catching Hiromu’s attention. 

“Are you able to lean forward Hiromu so I can properly wash your back?” I asked. I knew he could. There was no way I would risk his health if I wasn’t positive of his physical condition. I was well-versed on his physical therapy routine and knew he would be more than capable of handling some bath time fun. 

I stood up acutely aware of Hiromu’s eyes following my every move as he slowly pushed himself into a seated position. Locking my eyes on his I slowly reached for the buttons on my blouse grinning as he couldn’t keep the surprise that quickly morphed into eagerness from showing on his face. I stripped completely running my hands over my body, Hiromu’s eyes following their path with hunger. 

Leaving his line of sight I came up behind him to the tub, sliding my calves along his body as I settled myself on the rim, my knees resting on either side of his shoulders. His hands moved to my legs, the water sloshing as he tried to turn himself only to be stopped with my firm hands on his shoulders. 

“Uh, uh, uh.” I told him with nibble on his ear. “Behave. I’m in charge today. You be a good boy and hold still. Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” 

Hiromu groaned and let his hands fall to his sides, relaxing into my touch as I massaged his shoulders, rubbing my hands over the tense muscle and down over his chest. I grabbed the washcloth beside me and wet it, running it over Hiromu’s neck and shoulders with a soft touch, taking care with his injury. I lathered up the cloth with soap and ran it over Hiromu’s arms and down his back, dipping under the water to run my hands around his hips and stomach. The head of his hard cock brushed over my knuckles making Hiromu moan needily. 

“Not yet greedy boy,” I teased bringing my hands up over his chest and rubbing soap over his body. I was enjoying having him at my mercy. The sounds he was making were music to my ears, the whimpers turning me on to no end. I slid down into the tub, positioning my body behind Hiromu’s and pulling him back flush with my chest. I kissed his neck and shoulders and continued my exploration of every part of him I could reach, except the one he wanted me so desperately to touch. My fingers danced teasingly around the base of his cock and inner thighs, brushing against his throbbing erection and making Hiromu plead for me to touch him. 

“Like this?” I asked my fingers circling around the base of his cock. 

“Yes!” Hiromu hissed his hips bucking into my hand as I held him tightly. 

Slowly I began moving my hand along his length, squeezing and twisting as I stroked his cock, Hiromu’s head leaning back on my shoulder allowing me to watch his face. He was a picture of beauty with his lips parted, eyes closed and face scrunched up in pleasure. 

I continued stroking him, my free hand roaming over his body, caressing his skin as my lips sucked at his throat. The guttural sounds he made were such a turn on, deep and throaty as he enjoyed my ministrations. 

My hand moved over his tip squeezing the bulbous head in my fist as I twisted it pulling groans from Hiromu, his hands dropping to my thighs and clenching on them tightly. 

“I’m gonna move now Hiromu,” I whispered in his ear several moments later. “I want to come around your front and put your cock inside me. Do you want your cock in me?” 

“Please,” He moaned as I slowed my strokes, his hands loosening on my legs to allow me to slide out around him. I kneeled over his body, knees on either side of his hips and reached between my legs to grab his cock, lining it up with my pussy and sliding down onto it humming with satisfaction as he filled me. 

I looked into Hiromu’s face to find his intense eyes focused on me, his lip between his teeth as his hands came to my hips. 

“I want to fuck you so hard all the water in this tub sends up on the floor,” He growled rocking his hips in emphasis.

“You can’t Hiromu.” I gently reminded him. “We can only do this is you let me do all the work. You’re not quite ready for anything that strenuous.” 

Hiromu pouted, his shoulders deflating and he cast his sad eyes at me. 

“No.” I said firmly leaning forward to kiss his pout. “I’m not falling for those puppy dog eyes. Put ‘em away and let me take charge.” 

He nodded reluctantly, releasing my hips to lean back against the tub and spreading his arms along the rim. With his compliance I slowly started moving on him, gliding my hips back and forth in a gentle pace that wasn’t going to rock his body too much. 

The water sloshed around our bodies as I moved on Hiromu’s cock, his eyes watching my every move as he kept still as directed, licking his lips as I brought my fingers down to my pussy and rubbed my clit, my breath starting to pant as my pleasure mounted. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” Hiromu asked his voice strained as I clamped around him, my thighs pushing against his hips as I ground my pussy down on his cock. 

“Yes,” I gasped my fingers picking up speed while I rolled my hips on his dick. 

“I’m about to cum. Cum with me.” He directed, his hands leaving the rim of the tub to grab onto my hips, aiding my movements as they stuttered while I cried out my orgasm crashing over me when Hiromu’s cock exploded inside me, warming me with his seed. 

With a smile Hiromu reached up and pulled me to his lips by the back of the head. 

“Soon I’m going to be stronger and I’m going to fuck you like you need to be fucked.” He promised biting my bottom lip with a quick nip that had me gasping and staring at him with wide eyes. “Until then I’ll let you play your little games, but just keep in mind what you have coming to you.” 

With another hard kiss he pushed me back, smirking as I climbed off him with shaky legs. Drying off I slipped back into my uniform before assisting Hiromu from the tub and getting him dressed. Once he was seated back in the wheelchair I pushed him through the hallways back to his room. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me.” Hiromu said with a naughty grin as I delivered him to his room and got him settled.

“You’re very welcome Mr. Takahashi.” I said with a wink. “Have a good day.”


End file.
